


Did You Know...?

by Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron/pseuds/Team_Alpha_Wolf_Squadron
Summary: Adam Strange came back from his travels to distant Krypton with a rather unusual fact about kryptonians. With Bruce's tendency to fixate, it was only a matter of time before this fact overtook his life as he knew it.





	Did You Know...?

“Did you know Kryptonians are bisexual,” Adam said, eyes staring into space. Or, as Bruce realised, not space, but at Kal.

He’d been doing it for a while, and honestly it had been the main reason Bruce had sat next to Adam in the first place instead of listening to someone else drone on and on at him while he tried to finish the designs for a new communal bathroom. It also helped that he was still new to the league. Bruce had found people kept quiet in their first few years, and almost deathly silent when Bruce decided to ‘hang out’ with them. He thanked his own reputation for that. Also the fact he and Hal still got into fist fights whenever the man said something mornonic. Like yesterday.

He’d thought Adam would be the same. Apparently not. Or, as Bruce reprised, maybe he was just too lost in thought to remember who was sitting with him. Still, the topic wasn’t something he wasn’t interested in. “How do you know that?” There had been rumours of someone- Kal- sending Adam away with a Zeta beam to some distant past of his, but, until this moment, Bruce thought it was just that, a rumour. Bruce had hope Kal wasn’t actually that stupid as to mess with time.

Turns out Bruce was now disappointed with two of his team members now. 

Eyes still glazed over Adam said, “Well, don’t know if you know this but Superman himself sent me on this-”

“No, no,” Bruce interrupted. “I know that. How do you know they’re bisexual? Did they tell you?” He couldn’t possibly think how that came up in conversation. Or, Bruce wouldn’t have brought it up. He’d come to realise over the years he often didn’t ask questions others of his kind and position would. Come to think of it, who kryptonians slept with would be the first question a lot of his teammates would ask first. Hal definitely would. He’d asked Bruce and they were of the same species.

“Oh,” Adam finally snapped out of his daydream, and Bruce’s earlier assumption that he hadn’t known who he was speaking to proved true as his mouth started flapping when words failed him. 

Instead of watching Adam’s face combust from redness Bruce had an awful thought, “Please tell me you didn’t sleep with one of them. Contaminating the space time continuum is one of the most dangerous things you can do.” Hadn’t he ever watched  _ Back to the Future _ ? Bruce was sure they still showed it to whoever was going on a time travel mission. He’d wanted something a bit more cruder, but if  _ Back to the Future _ was more well known and got the same message across he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Er-” Adam’s mouth was still struggling, whether out of guilt or just still trying to remember what words were.

Knowing he wasn’t going to get a straight answer, and needing to ask someone to check the timestream now, Bruce left Adam to stew.

He didn’t think about Adam’s strange comment until the next JL meeting. Sitting there, listening to the usual dribble they could have just typed out and sent to him his eyes flit to where Kal was sitting. Bisexual, Adam had said, and probably tested out. Was that as a species, or just those that Adam had encountered?

Bruce supposed he could see why. They were beings of a supposedly ‘higher’ intelligence. According to Kal’s fortress they had birthing chambers which meant manual reproduction was irrelevant. According to Kara manual reproduction at all had been phased out fifty years before she was born. That meant Adam had been to a time where it… hadn’t?

How did naturally bisexual work? Was it a fifty fifty split or were they bisexual in the way terrans were? Was it more towards one or another, but the openness to explore both there? Did Kal have that inclination? Kara, most likely, did. She’d grew up on Krypton which meant she’d been there long enough not to be pressured by Earth’s, or some people’s, close minded views. Kal had no such luck, so has he pushed down his inclination? Did he feel it still? Was it all kryptonians or, again, just the ones Adam had met?

The questions haunted him long after the meeting. It got to the point where Bruce was sitting at his computer three nights later clicking through multiple photos Bruce had of Kal. Most of them were from the latest Planet’s photo op, but quite a few were from civilians and even charity fundraisers. Anything where Kal was interacting with other people in the suit. 

Was that attraction in Kal’s eyes or merely patience? Anger? Lust? Perhaps part of the reason Kal was so passionate about Luthor was because there was an underlying attraction there? 

He pulled a foot onto his chair, rubbing his bare ankle. He needed to start bringing socks into the cave. Or get thicker bandages, his toes were going to drop off at one point, if he believed Alfred.

This was turning into an even longer night than what he’d been planning, but one image turned to another, and before he knew it Dick had appeared by his side with a plate of pancakes. “You didn’t come up for breakfast,” he accused.

Bruce accepted the slightly burnt pancakes, keeping them high as Dick crawled into his lap. “Sorry bud, got a bit carried away.”

“Did you even go to bed?” Dick warbled as he smushed his face against Bruce’s chest trying to fit his legs over Bruce’s crossed ones. 

“Nope.”

Dick gave him a little glare, one that was swiftly wiped away as he spotted Kal’s image on screen. “Is that Superman? Is he in trouble? Are we going to Metropolis?”

“Yes, no and no,” the pancakes were still edible, so Alfred wasn’t too upset with him. “I was just investigating something.”

“Something to do with Superman?” Dick took over Bruce’s clicking, skipping ahead until he found a good picture of Kal. “You haven’t fallen out with him again have you? You promised you’d be nice.”

“I did didn’t I,” Bruce sighed. “And we haven’t fallen out, I’m just, curious about something. Don’t worry about it.” He stuffed a pancake in Dick’s mouth before the boy could, flicking the photo’s back to where they had been. Then turning them off. He wasn’t going to waste a whole day on this. “What are you up to today then?”

Dick told him, and not so long afterwards Bruce found himself in the manor gym competing against the boy in an olympic gymnastics competition judged by the rather harsh panel of Dick’s stuffed animals. Zitka was not very generous to either of them.

But the question of Kal plagued Bruce again despite his attempt to not let it. He could spend hours distracting himself with games or work or  _ other work _ but when the day was done, he found himself in bed wondering, again, if Kal had ever looked at a man the same way he looked at women.

More than once his search on criminals at the end of patrol had turned to scouring through photos to see if Kal was even slightly looking at a man differently. He knew he should be looking at photos of Clark Kent too, but, somehow Bruce figured if Clark was going to be checking guys out he’d do it in a guise that didn’t feel familiar to him. Superman was still a commodity, a way for Kal to free himself from his everyday life, just like Batman was for Bruce. Freedom presented a lot of other possibilities that, as Clark Kent, mild mannered reporter, he simply couldn’t follow through on. But Kal-El, mysterious alien, Clark sure could let himself look when he was him. 

“You’re cheating,” Dick accused him of one night. They were sitting in the family room, and instead of the TV blaring at them Dick decided he wanted to play a board game. Naturally he had to choose the one game Bruce was good at.

“Am not.” He was, in fact, cheating, but only because he wasn’t going to let Dick win at something so stupid as Monopoly. He had a company for Christ’s sake, he knew how to be good at business.

“You are,” Dick insisted. “I don’t know how but you are.”

“Well if you don’t know how then I’m not. Besides, you can’t cheat at Monopoly.” Not unless someone was purposefully cataloging just how the other threw the dice and calculated from there the probability where they would land on that board because of it. After that, it was a simple matter of landing there himself and buying up the properties. Needless to say, Dick couldn’t even make it one dice roll before he had to pay up. 

“You can,” Dick still said after another three rolls. “I don’t know how but you can and I don’t want to play anymore.”

“Fine.” He hated Monopoly anyway. “Just means I win though.” That didn’t mean he didn’t have a competitive streak.

Dick pouted for a full hour before Bruce asked if he wanted to choose something he knew he’d win. Three games of twister later Dick was all sugared out, sleepy and had school in the morning so there was no way he would be joining Bruce on patrol.

“You’ll be careful, right?” Dick made sure as Bruce tucked the blanket up to his chin. “I read their rep sheets, remember, they’ll be carrying knives as well as guns. Don’t believe they’re out, just tie them up and wait for the cops.”

“I know.” he pressed a gentle kiss to Dick’s head. “Thank you for reminding me.”

“If I didn’t no one else would,” Dick yawned, making grabby hands for Zitka. “Also remember to do a circuit of the Diamond District when you’re done with the traffickers. We got that call yesterday about suspicious cars outside the jewlers. Better safe than sorry B.”

“I know,” He hid a smile. It was so cute Dick thought Bruce actually didn’t remember any of this. “Now you remember to have a good night’s sleep. You have fencing tomorrow and I want to see you kick some butt outside your Robin costume for a change.”

Dick waved a hand at that, “It’s gonna be cake.”

“It had better be,” He playfully warned. “Now sleep. And if I come home and catch you napping on the chandelier again I’m gonna tell Alfred.” It had happened more often than Bruce wanted to admit, and while he didn’t want to tell Alfred since, as Alfred said, Dick was his responsibility, if it was going to become a habit he didn’t want anything to happen to Dick while Bruce was out. 

Even if Dick promised, “I won’t.” It wasn’t like Bruce was going to believe him. Dick was a terror of a child with more energy and creativeness than any Bruce had ever met. Bruce bet no other parent was assaulted daily by their child jumping from the ceiling onto their backs to yell good morning into their ear. Or tackled every evening when he came home from work, high on sugar and cartwheeling his way down so many stairs it was a wonder he hadn’t broke his neck yet.

It had got to the point one evening Bruce had decided to play Santa with Dick. Attaching a rope and one of the cave harnesses to the kid, he’d sat in a wheely chair and let Dick cart him around the manor. Three hours Bruce had to listen to ‘here comes Santa Claus’ on a loop, Dick never once tiring. The only reason that game had eventually ended was because it was time for supper. 

Bruce was tired.

Unfortunately he had a trafficking ring to take down.

One that got a little out of hand. 

He may have got a little stabbed, and that little stab resulting in him going home early. Alfred wasn’t too pleased, and Bruce bet Dick wouldn’t be either. But, he was alive, and the only reason he’d gotten stabbed in the first place was because those girls did not want to stand back and be liberated quietly. They were practically baying for blood, Bruce having to hold them back just as much as the traffickers. It had been pretty rough on his own. But better alone than Dick having to see stuff like that. Believe it or not Bruce didn’t let Dick see everything that went on in Gotham yet. 

“Three days at least Master Bruce, that’s all I ask,” Alfred said, putting the last of the bandages away.

“Two,” Bruce bargained, and swiftly wished he hadn’t with the way Alfred glared at him. “I have a meeting at the Watchtower on Friday,” he explained, feeling all of ten years old again. “We’re going over the new bathroom schematics.” And the new rota since fights were still breaking out over the old bathroom.

“Two,” Alfred reluctantly agreed with, “but if I hear you raised one fist be sure that you won’t be getting fed for a month.”

“Promise,” Bruce said, hoping to all Gods, whoever was out there, that nothing dire happened to make Bruce break that promise. He liked being fed. It was what kept him living. 

He retreated to bed once Alfred had promptly shooed him out the cave. Checking in on Dick, the boy was happily out cold, snoring lightly into his pillow and not looking like he’d come looking for Bruce that night. 

An early night was welcome after losing blood. But boredom got to him the second night. He didn’t like to be idle, and while Dick did a good job of tiring them both out, Bruce was no semi bed rest, which meant not a lot of strenuous fun. By the time Bruce got to bed, at ten o clock since he attempted watching a movie after putting Dick to sleep, he was bored. So, so bored. 

Sleep was a mean mistress, that didn’t appear to be coming for him just yet, and after tossing and turning so long Bruce could have sworn it was hours, he dragged his laptop out and tried to get some work done. 

He felt like crying when he saw it was only 10:10, meaning his little ‘attempt’ at sleep wasn’t as long as he thought it was. Not that it mattered, he had entertainment now. Or, he should have done, except Alfred had locked him out the batcomputer. 

“Damn it.” Alfred would be sure to know if Bruce hacked into it, and when he found out Bruce would be given that damn glare and threatened again and… it just wasn’t worth it. So he turned to Wayne Enterprises stuff, which, naturally he got sick of after looking at only one of his emails. 

He had time through the day to do this, not through the night his brain told him after reading the same line over and over again. Which meant he quickly turned that off too.

He rolled his head around his pillow, eyes lingering on the door when he turned to it. He could… always… 

Dick was asleep. Alfred wasn’t going to bother him now Bruce hadn’t infiltrated the computer like he wanted to. So long as he locked the door, was quick about it too, he could waste some time. 

It was remembering just how long ago it had actually been that had Bruce carefully standing and locking his door. It had to have been before Dick lived with them. Definitely. He’d never had time between dealing with Dick’s meltdowns, his own meltdowns and adjusting to having this terror in his house. It wasn’t like he did it at the watchtower either. Despite building it, the place just didn’t feel safe to Bruce. He felt watched, always.

Pushing his pillow up a little further, and dragging another to lift his laptop up, he quickly skimmed to his usual pornsite, surprised to find it still up. He started with the usual, whatever was on the first page that caught his eye, and went from the tags to something that piqued his interest. 

It took a bit of time. With everything he knew about these sites and the actors in it Bruce found it hard to just shut off and enjoy it for what it was made for. Which meant, for him, avoiding the more well made ones and sticking to mostly amateur since they, at least, were enjoying themselves. Even if the quality was questionable. 

A few videos more and finally the tell tale pricks of lust started tingling through his body. The girl was his type, dark haired and a little more bulky than the girls he could probably wrap a whole arm around and still have room. Someone he’d probably meet trying to cave his head in during his night job. She was on her back, hips arched as her faceless partner held a camera and pounded into her. She held her own legs apart, the guy filming taking full advantage of the view as he dragged his fingers up until they pulled and grabbed at her breast. 

It was when he cupped just below it, drawing attention to the way they bounced on every thrust that had Bruce sliding his hand beneath his briefs. He just left it there for a while, right at the edge of his cock, feather light touches breaching every now and then as he twitched at the sight of the girls breasts moving. 

His interest waned when they switched positions, which meant more searching until he found something similar. Then again when that one didn’t last long enough. 

Eventually his interest waned to other things. To the way the girl sounded, which led Bruce down another path of searching for videos. When one got particularly into it he finally gave one slow stroke to his length. He gave a satisfied breath, listening closer to the video. When it proved too difficult without raising the volume, he sacrificed losing some interest in leaning over to grab his headphones. By the time he got it plugged in, moaning, to the excess he was listening to, wasn’t really doing all that much for him. It was still good, but he needed something different now.

Scouring a few more videos, and getting a little frustrated that the time he finally decided to touch himself he lost his rhythm, he finally found one he liked. The girl was on her front this time, breasts to the sheet, and the way they moved with the guy’s thrust still did a little something for Bruce. The angle changed before he could go down that route again, focusing instead on her ass and the cock sinking just that little bit lower through her tight legs to her pussy. 

It was difficult to see anything too explicit when the camera was like this, but the position itself reminded Bruce of how fond he was of it. It helped to keep the girls nameless, which, wasn’t actually a good thing. But when he needed to not get involved with someone, keeping them faceless stopped him from remembering too many details. 

He gripped himself harder, pushing his briefs down and turning onto his side, imagining it was him pushing into the girl on screen. God he missed sex. He didn’t miss having to ask models and socialites to be his dates, but he missed the sometimes afterwards. These days he never really had a date, well he did, but he refused to lose his hard on because he reminded himself that Dick could walk in at any minute.

So he didn’t think. He listened instead to the steady slaps on screen and careful moaning he’d heard some girls make when he’d done the same to them. He watched the girl’s ass ripple, and then the thighs gripping her, and before Bruce knew it he was abandoning his cock altogether to grab his balls, squeezing them that bit too tight so he wouldn’t cum. If he wasn’t going to get to sleep he was going to enjoy this.

He tossed his head back, his legs shaking with the effort it took not to cum. The moaning was getting louder on his screen, not helping at all as Bruce let himself go to run his nails up his thighs. He listened to the rhythmic pants, the louder ones of the girl and the steady breaths of the man that echoed in his ears, making Bruce jerk on his stomach.

The video ended, and in the quiet two seconds Bruce allowed himself he took slow breaths and searched for more videos, this time with more focus on the man.

The low grunts brought him back to older times, some on his travels. More nameless people, and some not as nice as others, but Bruce learning something from them nevertheless. Like he enjoyed his legs being raised, his hips slightly off the bed as they sucked and ate him out. He liked the challenge and strain of keeping them as wide as possible, and the surprised look he got from men who hadn’t known the human body could go that wide. He liked a chest against his back and rough panting on his shoulder. His stomach pressed or lower back touched in such a way that he could feel the pleasure tingling more intensely.

He dipped his hands between his thighs, one going back to his cock while the other felt around lower, his whole body twitching when he found his hole. 

He looked back to the video, cursing as it ended and he searched for a new one. He kept one finger circling his hole as he did, it accidentally slipping in when he stumbled upon a semi professional looking video. He normally didn’t click on them, and wasn’t really going to now, but the image on screen did wonders to remind Bruce about what Adam had said. 

_ “Did you know Kryptonians are bisexual.” _

This video certainly hadn’t gotten the message, the man dressed up as Superman looking for all the world like a horny straight male as five girls surrounded him. Still, it didn’t change the fact that he was, or, his species was, and Bruce was never good at keeping his fixations separate from the rest of his life. 

Almost immediately when he clicked onto the new link his mind took over for the video. A threesome, and almost immediately he clicked off and onto the other. The one with two men instead of two women. 

Did Kal watch things like this, Bruce wondered. It was straight enough, the men definitely not interested in each other. Did Kal watch this and pretend he was here solely for the girl? Did he watch the girl blow them one by one and pretend not to notice, to imagine, what it would be like those scant times the men’s cocks brushed against each other? Did he figure he was still straight if he watched another man be blown if he was taking her? 

Bruce stroked himself that bit faster imagining it. Kal pounding into some nameless girl, eyes focusing on where he was entering her. Then, when he thought no one was looking, glancing from under his lashes to where Bruce was being blown. Lingering. 

His finger slipped into his hole and he came, legs flying out, shaking slightly as he spurted long strings of cum onto his stomach. He wasn’t too sure, but he thought a quiet, “Ah,” that transformed into, “Kal,” left his lips. His legs jerked a bit too fast just as he was on the tail end, and suddenly it wasn’t so much fun. 

With a hiss, he curled into himself, only that wasn’t much help either, his stab wound protesting at being scrunched up. It took writhing around on his bed for a good five minutes, cursing every second he’d ever been born before he was able to shakily uncurl himself. He bashed his head into the pillow, blinking back the tears in his eyes as he grabbed the headphones and tossed them away. He shut down his laptop, but that was about it. With fear of angering his wound once again, Bruce merely turned his back on his laptop, hoping he wouldn’t kick it off in his sleep and did his best to pass out.

Banging woke him up hours later. With brief confusion as to why his cock was still hanging out, he pushed his laptop finally off the bed and remembered he wasn’t living with just Alfred anymore. 

He didn’t bother with the bed, cleaning himself up as quick as he could as he hobbled to the door. Dick was already halfway to pounding against the wood again when Bruce opened it, his little face red and breaths laboured from whatever terror had gripped him tonight. 

“Arms up bud,” since he couldn’t exactly bend down all that well right now. 

Dick gripped tight when Bruce hoisted him up, sobbing not so silently into his neck.

“Bad dream?” Bruce guessed, starting the short walk to Dick’s room. It was always brighter in there, and truthfully even Bruce found it easier to sleep in there some nights when his own room became too dark to stay in. Dick’s didn’t have the ghost of his parents lingering on the sheets. Only in his mind. 

He took Dick out after work the next day so he wouldn’t be forced to come up with some creative game or suffer through hungry hungry hippos. The zoo was fun, Bruce enjoyed looking at the animals and listening to Gotham’s rehabilitation program. It was possibly the only good thing Gotham was doing right now, and since Selina hadn’t come around trying to shut this place down Bruce continued to believe that. 

“Did you see the zebra Bruce?” Dick asked for the fifth time, excitedly standing on his toes to watch the penguins swim about. “He was on his back legs. And the other two were chasing each other.”

“I know,” he’d been present when it had all happened, but he let Dick tell it another three times as they listened to the talk on rockhoppers and emperors.

It was a good day, all in all, Bruce’s hands full with pamphlets and phone stuck on random facts he thought Dick might enjoy about one of the animals they’d seen. Then the gift shop came and, like every parent around him, Bruce had to mentally prepare himself in the entryway for saying no to half of what Dick would bring to him.

He might have money, but Dick needed boundaries, and Alfred had already given him ‘the talk’ four times when he first brought Dick home that he couldn’t just buy whatever Dick wanted. So he said no to the twenty animal figures Dick brought him, the keychains and the, quite expensively priced zookeeper hat and matching jacket. 

“What about a zebra? Can I get a zebra?” Dick asked, pout firmly in place.

He considered the multitude of animals staring down at him. Another stuffed animal wouldn’t be too bad. Dick would grow out of the shirts, which was the main reason Bruce wasn’t buying him one. He was due a growth spurt any day now. But animals didn’t necessarily get grown out of, and Dick was only ten, he’d get another two years out of them at the least.

“Okay Dickie,” Bruce compromised, “One toy. One. Not two, not five, not seven one. You gotta think really hard about it okay?”

He sent Dick off, looking over the animals himself. There was a rather cute leopard. One Bruce considered for all of three seconds before grabbing. Dick, naturally, came back with anything but the zebra he wanted. After much negotiating, and a lot of coercing, the two of them walked out with a bear and a leopard Bruce was sure would be stolen at some point in the coming weeks.

Mr Batleopard, as he had been christened by Dick, got his own pillow when Bruce finally wrestled Dick into bed for the night. After being bullied by a ten year old into promising not to change the name, he started thinking about making Batleopard his own suit. He got so far into grabbing his old sketchbook out before realising that giving the leopard an outfit would probably make him disappear into Dick’s menagerie faster. Or worse, make Dick realise Bruce could make outfits for all of his stuffed animals. He was still trying to curb Dick away from realising Bruce did most of the patch jobs and redesigns of their suits, Alfred had said this was Bruce and Bruce alones idea, which meant help only when he was out of his depth.. So as soon as Dick found out Bruce could sew it was game over. Halloween costumes, school costumes, play costumes, Bruce would never be away from the sewing machine again.

He ditched the sketchbook. 

Buckling down, he tried to get to sleep, mindful of where his stomach pulled too tight if he lay in specific places.

The thing was, as he lay there, with no work and no side project now to keep him occupied, that temptation was so much easier to give into after someone had gotten away with it once. It was the reason Bruce didn’t let himself kill. He had a problem, like most people, where he’d get a taste for it, and before he knew it he’d have no control over himself. If he needed proof he just had to look at what he did on a night time. Had he been caught his first night out as Batman he probably wouldn’t have ventured out again. But he hadn’t, and his mind had gotten more crafty, and now he knew the ins and outs of Gotham better than any other criminal she housed. He knew where not to be seen, which cameras worked, who to trust and which neighbourhoods would report him in. It was only going to get worse from here.

The point was, now Bruce had remembered he was a fully grown adult in an empty room with wifi he paid for and didn’t have to worry about, he couldn’t help thinking about last night. About how unfair it was that, yes, Bruce had cum, but he hadn’t enjoyed it. He was bored too, and wouldn’t be getting to sleep anytime soon. Not to mention he always felt exhausted after an orgasm. It was only logical he be allowed to lock his door again for a half hour browse.

Completely logical.

He locked the door. 

Crawling back into bed he grabbed his laptop out and loaded the site from yesterday. 

As tempting as it was to rifle through his previous searches, his disappointment from yesterday had him impatient to just get to the good stuff. Shoving his briefs down, he clicked on the first threesome video he could find and grabbed his cock. 

He didn’t bother teasing, instead gripping himself firmly. He gave a few tugs, his toes curling and gripping on the sheets until he had a better foothold. He went to his balls, rolling them a few times before tugging the skin until his cock started leaking. He did his best to focus on the video, but after five minutes of nothing but blow jobs he figured out that he wasn’t so female oriented tonight. 

Which was fine. Clicking back, he searched a few more videos before realising he’d have to narrow down his search. The problem with straight porn was that they rarely ever showed the men, and when they did, it was all practiced acting, even on the amateur’s side, like they thought they were great because they’d uploaded a video of them fucking. 

The bi videos were slightly better, if only because he saw the men’s faces. It also helped there were more experiments in the bi section too. His eyes didn’t know where to look when things really heated up, the girl was caught in the middle at one point, which was nothing that hadn’t excited him before. Spitting on his hand, he jerked himself a bit faster, watching as the men on screen disappeared inside her body. 

The scene changed, and instead of the girl in the middle, Bruce watched as the blond guy got sat on and fucked in a way Bruce would be lying he hadn’t thought about before. He enjoyed both ways individually, but he’d always wondered what it would be like to experience them together. To be full and sliding in and out of a warm body at the same time. The pure pleasure of it all. His toes curled again, Bruce having to physically stop himself from getting carried away. He was injured, and he would be damned if he let another orgasm go to waste.

The girl moved again, grinding, instead of on his cock, on his face, and the repetitive motion of her hips, her thighs moving, searching for a tongue that was digging deep in her had Bruce almost there. Especially since it gave him a better view of the other man, the way the camera lost focus, still tailoring to some of the straight men that would wander onto it, but the guy just lost himself in it. The few moans that weren’t forced before his legs quivered and the video cut off.

Urgh, he hated porn sometimes. Clicking randomly, he stumbled on a pegging tag and near choked when he saw what was the first one trending. Another Superman video, only this time someone had thought it funny to have him bent over and ‘shown his place’, as the title put it. If that wasn’t bad enough the girl involved just had to be someone dressed up as Lois Lane herself. 

If these people knew how close they were to the truth… God help him, Bruce could feel his interest waning as contingency plans started coming to mind. He’d never went to war with a porn company before but he was damn ready to-

Except, that would probably lead to questions why, and someone would figure out it was probably to do with Superman’s identity, or Lois’ safety and then…

“Damn it.” He glared at the video for a few minutes, debating what to do. Then he clicked on it. Just to see how close they had actually come to finding out Kal’s identity. The first whisper of Clark and he was suing until he bled the porn industry dry.

It opened up with ‘Lois’ in her office, what a set up already, Bruce rolled his eyes. She had her hand between her legs and on screen multiple images of actual Kal, which definitely did something to Bruce. The shock of seeing his friend in this imagined world of porn was unexpected and had Bruce almost covering up, like Kal was actually looking at him. 

He didn’t cover up, and instead listened to ‘Lois’ moan Superman so loud it was a wonder Kal actually hadn’t shown up in Bruce’s bedroom by now. He did show up for Lois, and what followed was an intense five minutes of watching someone do a very bad impression of his friend. 

The whole thing was laughable. Then ‘Lois’ got the peg out. It was still laughable, but, something about watching ‘Superman’ be taken over a desk made Bruce wonder if Kal had ever thought about pegging before. If he’d stumbled upon one of these videos in his youth and considered, when he got a girlfriend, that it wasn’t gay if it was a girl doing it to him.

He imagined Clark shuffling about his room, a dildo already bought and getting the courage up to actually ask his girlfriend. Did he ever go out with Lois? She would definitely have been all for it. She would boss Clark around from the get go, telling him where to strip, maybe telling him to keep the suit on, just peel them down his thighs enough for Lois to get the dildo in. 

He felt himself come a little bit back to life, and, while he knew it wasn’t right to think about his friend, temptation was a great thing, and Bruce had gotten away with it last night. Besides, there were probably fifty people, right now, thinking about Kal while they jerked off. There were probably some people roleplaying him right now. 

It wasn’t like Kal was going to find out. So long as Bruce clicked off this video before he touched himself Kal couldn’t connect the dots. Not that he was listening.

Bruce hoped.

He switched videos, raising his legs a little higher so his arm could reach further. He hated being injured he decided as he tried to get his fingers to stretch to his hole. Spitting on his hand again, he could only maybe get up to the first knuckle before his body gave out. 

First knuckle was better than nothing he supposed as his attempt to get off without it was proving difficult. He was on a set mind course, and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to fulfil it.

His neck started aching from the angle he had it in the first few minutes, but lying flat on his pillow made his fingers pull out a bit more, and his shoulder contort weirdly so he sacrificed his comfort for the time being, it wasn’t like he was going out for another two days. 

He did his best to thrust his fingers, but when that didn’t work just settled for keeping them as deep as possible, using his other hand to squeeze his cock on every upstroke until he could feel his legs start to shake. 

Did Kal do this? He probably wasn’t injured so he could get deeper but, did he? When he needed that extra bit of stimulation did he twist himself up and dig his fingers in himself? Bruce didn’t know, and not knowing was killing him. All that firm kryptonian muscle bundled up so he could feel good for a few minutes. Did he sweat during sex? Did he feel it like Bruce did or was his physiology different.

Adam would know, Bruce remembered. Adam could tell him, and the thought of asking him, subtly, at the meeting, of finally getting some answers had Bruce spilling. He breathed through it, not letting his legs jerk too fast or too hard. Nothing sudden that would have his wound pulling, and grinned happily at the ceiling when it didn’t. 

He breathed deeply a few times, head falling to the pillow as he yanked his hand free. Only to call himself an idiot as his hands slapped, boneless, onto his stomach, one of them right where his wound was.

“Son of a-!” this was punishment. This was some sort of punishment for, he didn’t know, not attending as many meetings as he should. Not being as nice to people as he should. Whatever, he was being punished for something, and spent the next however many minutes trying not to cry as he jerked through the usual pain and suffering slapping a series of stitches brought.

All euphoria was gone by the time his pain died down. Annoyed, more with himself for not thinking than daring to enjoy himself, he shut his laptop down and tried to sleep his bad mood away. 

It did not work.

Thankfully, Dick had a sleepover planned, which meant a normally hectic Saturday spent thinking of game after game they could play, or talking Dick out of going to the seedier parts of Gotham on their patrol, he just had to lie about and ask Dick if he was sure he had everything he needed.

“Yes,” Dick sighed, stuffing another, singular, sock into his bag. They weren’t even matching socks. Did he intentionally grab them when Alfred was finished putting them away and undo them? Did he hide some of them just so he could have an excuse to go to the mall?

Bruce didn’t know, but it was a mystery that was soon to be on his mind if he didn’t busy himself with something else and fast. “Underwear, change of clothes, a sleeping bag-”

“Yes,” Dick huffed. “I have it. You saw me put it in.” He came over, a serious look taking over his cherubic face as he touched Bruce’s shoulder, “I know you worry, and that’s a good thing. But it’s only gonna be for one night, and you have Alfred around so it’s not like you’re gonna be alone.”

Dick thought he was such a little grown up sometimes it was adorable. After giving Bruce a post it of his number, the one Bruce already had, like Dick was leaving him home alone for the first time, the two of them dragged his bag down to the entrance hall and waited for Barry. 

Naturally, Barry was late, and of course instead of berating the man he got a cookie from Alfred. 

“I’ll have him back by ten,” Barry promised, grabbing more of Alfred’s cookies, ‘for the ride,’ before grabbing Dick and his bag and taking them to Central City.

Alfred sighed when they were gone, “They grow up so fast,” he said.

“Mmm,” Bruce agreed.

“One minute they’re all adorable, and the next they’re sitting on the stairs with a stab wound because they have this idiotic idea to get themselves killed before they’re thirty.”

Okay, ouch, “You know there are better ways to say you’re still mad.”

“Supper is at nine,” was Bruce’s only reply as Alfred went to take his lazy afternoon off.

It was a long day without Dick. Alone, Bruce realised just how much he’d come to like having noise in the manor again. Sure, he liked to think he wanted silence, but reading in the library wasn’t the same without someone pulling his hair and demanding they play a game now or he’ll die.

He couldn’t get his wound wet, which meant swimming was out of the question. Training just made him sad he couldn’t go out, meditation didn’t work, and eventually Bruce found himself actually designing that suit for Mr Batleopard. He got the whole superhero look, complete with top hat since he was a classy sir, as Dick had named him, not like the rest of Dick’s toys that were just simple one word names.

Was it bad he missed Dick’s nonsense already?

When it was only five after he finished Mr Batleopard’s outfit he decided enough was enough and knocked politely on the room Alfred was watching his soaps in.

“Is it okay if I go to the Watchtower for a while?” Like he wasn’t an adult and could actually go without asking.

Then again, that glare alone reminded him just why he did ask. 

“I’m not fighting, I just want to see some friends.” There, socialising, something even Alfred couldn’t argue with.

Sure enough, after a few seconds of that glare increasing Alfred relented, “No fighting.”

“I swear,” Bruce said, hand over heart, racing to the cave to get his suit.

The Watchtower was empty when he got up to it. With it being Saturday, those who lived here were likely getting ready for a night out, while the others, well, they had lives, they didn’t need to be here. 

He knew Adam lived here permanently and after messing with the timestream Bruce had heard he’d been to so many meetings he’d been put off becoming a full time member of the JLA.

Third floor, if Bruce remembered correctly, and was about to start up there when the transporter chimed behind him, Kal stepping out with only his signature curl showing any signs of hurry.

“Hey B,” He grinned, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Yes,” Bruce agreed slowly, reading that not so casual energy in his pose, “Fancy.” Kal must have heard Bruce come up here and decided to join him. 

Dork. 

“So,” Kal said, walking until he was step and step with Bruce, “You up to anything? Any earth threatening missions? It’s just, I figured it must be important if you weren’t on the streets. Which you haven’t been. For a while.”

“Two nights,” Bruce sighed, “And only because I got stabbed. Which you probably already knew.”

Kal didn’t even deny he peeked when he got up here and said again, “So are you? Up to anything I mean.”

He thought about Adam upstairs. As tempting as it was to tell Kal to come back, maybe in an hour or so, he had the source of all his answers standing before him. Intrusive the question may be, but it had never stopped Bruce before. 

“Not really,” He eventually said. “Just thought I’d catch up on a few questions I had for Adam.”

An odd look overcame Kal’s face. “Is this about the time stream thing? I know he got in trouble, but, I mean, I’m standing here aren’t I? He fixed it. No harm done.”

Bruce begged to differ. Just because they didn’t know about any changes that might have been made didn’t mean there weren’t any. Still, “It’s not about that. I’m, more curious about his experience there. He lived over a month on your home world Kal, aren’t you curious?”

“Of course,” Kal agreed. “Do you know how many notebooks I have filled? I asked him so many questions he actually fell asleep in the middle of answering one of them.”

“Really?” What kind of questions though? Did Adam tell him about the bisexual thing? Bruce didn’t think so. If he did, he probably did it after his talk with Bruce. Otherwise, the way he came out with it so suddenly seemed like a half hearted forgotten fact he’d picked up. Something he didn’t think was important enough to say in his first retelling. “Hmm. Well, he said something the other day that made me question a few things.”

“Said something?” Kal raised an eyebrow, “To you? Like, you were having a conversation?”

“I can have conversations,” not everyone was terrified of him when he was in the cowl. Certainly not Dick.

Yet Kal just said, “Sure,” in that way that meant he didn’t believe a word of it. 

“I can.” 

Kal gave Bruce another look. 

Refusing to get riled up, he took a deep breath, something he’d learned to do when he got attacked in the middle of the night by a distraught Dick, still half asleep and ready to fight. If he hadn’t thrown hands with a ten year old yet, the system worked, and in two seconds Bruce felt the annoyance seep out of him. He had mentioned Adam for a reason, and Kal wasn’t being mean, just teasing. It was what people did. 

Sometimes he hated the fact he refused to socialise as a child. It led to misunderstandings in his adult life that he was sure Alfred got a kick out of everytime Bruce told him about it. 

“Whatever the case I thought it would be nice to have a conversation about it now.” There, no bite, no antagonising, Bruce could socialise. 

“Oh,” Kal tilted his head slightly, “Well, I think you’re gonna have a hard time of it. I heard he went out with Booster and Ted last night. Diana said they threw up all morning and since Adam’s still asleep…” God knows what they did to him if Booster had him out. “But hey, I have notes, just tell me what you want to know and maybe I’ll have the answer for you.”

“I suppose.” That was too easy. Bruce just hoped the rest of the evening went the same way. 

“Great, they’re er, at the fortress though so,” Kal made a few hand motions before Bruce realised he was thinking about the best way to pick him up.

He huffed, striding over to the teleporters, “So long as it’s not bridal I’ll deal with it.” He typed in the coordinates for the nearest location they had to the arctic and stepped through. 

Almost as soon as he touched the ground he was swept up in a sea of red. Held close to Kal’s chest, the world whipped by around him until it stopped and ice now touched his boots when he stood. Kal had the decency to bring him inside, and before Bruce could ask he had a warm blanket on his shoulders, shielding him from the icy air Kal’s fortress couldn’t help let in.

Kal’s notebooks were in his makeshift lounge, Bruce kicking off his boots before his toes froze and stuffing them beneath his knees as they both curled up on the sofa. He should have wore thicker underwear. He should have not agreed to this in the first place.

Like he said, there was indeed more than one notebook full of half english half kryptonian notes, and Bruce’s hands itched to read over all of them. There were secrets in there of a whole other civilisation. Of transport, and guilds, of families and how they lived. It was something no one else may ever get to see again.

As if sensing Bruce’s eagerness, Kal just handed over one of his notebooks and let Bruce have at it. For three hours he sat there, shuffling his toes further and further under his butt as he read about Adam’s first hand experience in Kandor. Maybe when they tracked down Brainiac they could see it for themselves, but this time in history, these events and culture, it was all gone. This was two hundred years ago and Krypton, much like earth, moved quickly in terms of, well, everything.

Not to mention this may as well be the only time they could read about Krypton without the unusual changes it faced. Before it was rotting from the inside and even the people on the street knew something wasn’t right.

“This is incredible,” Bruce said when he finished the first one. 

He’d been saying it more to himself, but Kal, naturally, heard him, and popped his head in to say, “I know,” coming around to sit himself beside Bruce once more, a cup of warm cocoa in hand. “I knew you’d like it too. I always wondered how the guilds worked, where I would have fit in. I suppose I would have been an artisan.”

“Really?” Yes Kal wrote for the paper, but he also had a rather involved job saving the world every now and then, “You think you’d just sit down and write stories if you didn’t have your powers.” They didn’t have a newspaper on Krypton. Nor any sort of media. Just daily updates about their council and other means to keep themselves entertained. Clark’s job would be unheard of were he to travel to Kandor then. Besides, “I’m not saying your job isn’t important, but you’ve never been the type to just sit back and do nothing.” If Bruce hadn’t his night job, or known how corrupt the Gotham PD were he might have considered a job in law enforcement. He knew Kal had as well at some point in his life.

“Sagatari are military,” Kal reminded him, “I think Private Investigation would be good but, you know me B, I’m hardly one to follow orders.”

Which was true. It was baffling to contemplate other options. “Everything was so strict. It’s weird that it was military or nothing.”

“Makes me kind of glad,” Kal said, looking anything but.

“You don’t mean that. I know you love your life here, but everyone longs for a life they never lived. You wouldn’t have known any different if you’d grown up there.”

“I guess,” Kal sighed, head flopping to the back of the couch, “Wouldn’t have my friends though. Or the league. No you glaring at me when I do something stupid.”

“Sounds like heaven.”

Kal sniggered, head rolling until he could grin at Bruce, “I’d miss you, you know that right.”

“Hmm.” He shuffled his feet even further underneath him, debating for just a moment before saying, “Adam mentioned kryptonians were bisexual. It was in passing, I don’t think he remembered himself until he told me. Just thought you should know.”

He didn’t know what he expected. Kal maybe denying it. Being surprised. Being anything other than still lying there, staring lazily at Bruce as he said, “I know.”

“You know?” Bruce made sure.

Kal grinned at him, “I have a cousin you know. She tells me all sorts of things she thinks are important. Including why I should support her on her endeavor to woo the girl you sometimes catch stalking you.”

Barbara? She’s… actually around the same age as Kara, so, Bruce couldn’t really complain about that. 

Actually, maybe getting her paired up would keep her off the streets more often. It would certainly make Bruce’s life easier if she had a kryptonian guardian angel watching over her when she tried killing herself on the streets. 

Kal was still staring at him, “When did Adam tell you?”

“Er,” so Kal knew. Kal had known for a while. That still didn’t change the fact that Bruce had no answers regarding Kal’s own thoughts on it. He said Kara needed support, was that just said as a joke or did she actually have to tell her close minded cousin that people could like others of the same gender? “About a week ago.”

“So before you started jerking off to me,” Kal nodded, his words not really registering for a moment.

Then, “You’ve been spying on me?” 

Kal tapped his ear, “I have super hearing.”

“That’s not a no.”

Kal sat up a little in his seat, “I haven’t been spying. But I do make sure I hear you if you call my name Bruce. Call it being paranoid but you’re kind of breakable, and when you weren’t on patrol I kept an extra ear out in case you were undercover and needed a save or something.”

He thought back, trying to pin point just when he’d said Kal’s name but- oh, maybe that first night. 

“It’s fine,” Kal assured, “I mean, I stopped listening as soon as I tracked you back to the manor.”

He scrubbed a hand over his eyes. It wasn’t necessarily being heard jerking off that had him burning up. He was sure Kal heard worse every night. It was the fact his friend had tracked him to the manor and probably got an eyeful of Bruce wincing in pain because his own stupid body couldn’t decide if it wanted to cum or cry at the idea of a Kal induced orgasm.

Actually, screw that, it was the being heard jerking off.

“So,” Kal said after a few moments, “You er, like pegging huh?”

Bruce slammed his hand on the back of the sofa, “You just said you weren’t spying.” He definitely hadn’t said Kal’s name that second time.

Kal held his hands up, “I’m not judging. I’m sure if you asked Diana would be more than willing-”

Some look Bruce manifested had got Kal to shut up, and while the idea of Diana indeed pinning him down was interesting he didn’t like the idea that any mention of Kal had him listening in. What if Bruce just mentioned him in passing to Dick? Who knew what Kal had heard Bruce say about him over the years.

There was a beat of silence, enough for Bruce to gather his wits about him again. Until, “I mean, I didn’t mind. It’s kind of flattering really-”

“Kal.”

“It was,” Kal insisted, looking at him from under his lashes. Bruce would have called it hesitance were it not for “I wouldn’t have minded joining had I known you were interested.”

“I-” He wasn’t. Well, he was, but, this wasn’t exactly the right way to go about propositioning him. Then again, what exactly was Bruce hoping to happen by asking Kal about his sexuality? Embarrassment, probably. Showing Kal the ropes? Well, maybe somewhere deep down he’d been hoping to do so. He just thought it would be him taking charge not- “Wait, did you bring me here to ask me to bed?”

The hurry to get to the tower, the listening for Bruce to actually come up there. Bringing him here, alone, with no one to tell them of some cataclysmic event. Kal had definitely prepared for this. 

He didn’t even try to deny it, just tilted his head in a ‘maybe’ way and asked, “So?”

“So?” Bruce parroted.

Kal gave him a slow once over, “So, are you interested or should I drop you and these notebooks back to the manor? You have another hour before Alfred should be expecting you back.”

Bruce didn’t even want to dissect that sentence. He ran a hand over his face. “This is a lot,” He finally settled on. 

“Not what you thought your day was going to end up like huh?” Kal finished, looking a little less sure of himself now. “Look, Bruce-

“I just don’t think it’s right for us.” He caught the meaning of his words right after they slipped out, stumbling a little as he tried to explain, “I’m interested. You heard that, but, I don’t think just jumping into bed would do us any good.” They were finally getting along, and if Bruce knew anything casual hookups always ended with someone getting hurt. Besides, despite what people thought, Bruce wasn’t a casual kind of guy. “If you’re going to ask me to bed, I want to be wooed there first.”

Kal’s eyes shot up, “Wooed?”

Bruce chanced the cold to nudge Kal playfully in the leg, “Thought you country boys were all about the romance? I’m feeling cheated here.”

“Chea- you want to date?” Kal blinked a few times, Bruce physically seeing the words connect with his brain. 

Bruce shrugged, pulling his cowl down, then immediately regretting it when his ears tried to freeze off his head, “It’s not like we’re friends. Nothing is going to get worse,” Well, it could, but they’d both traversed those waters before, “if we suddenly break up.” They could just go back to the routine from before, separate missions and keeping out of each others way unless absolutely necessary. “And… you’re probably the only person I’m going to come across that I can share both sides of my life with.”

“Don’t I feel special, being reduced to convenience,” Kal said.

“You know that-”

“I know,” He gave Bruce a grin, “I’m messing with you. You’re gonna have to get used to it.”

“It’s been over a year. If I’m not used to it now I’ll never be,” Bruce grinned back. “Besides, I don’t see how I’m going to be getting used to anything. It’s not like I’ve been asked out.”

Kal huffed out a laugh, “Really? I’m asking?”

He gave a little shrug. “Unless you want both of us to go back to normal. You with whatever girl decided to get herself in trouble and me...” With Dick hanging on his neck and a bunch of voicemails on his phone asking when he was going to have time to take some heiress or other out. 

Kal hummed, nodding his head as he turned to face Bruce fully. “Well in that case, I don’t know if you know this B, but Kryptonians are naturally bisexual…”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do an arranged marriage fic, still might, but this was easier to write. It also helps me get over they're cancelling Krypton after only 2 seasons. It didn't cover half of what I wanted it to, and now it never will. RIP.


End file.
